


In Zeiten der Kälte

by thebowtie



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, M/M, Romance, happy ending/sad ending
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebowtie/pseuds/thebowtie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es bleiben also nur zwei Fragen. Die eine, die ihn beschäftigt und schlaflos macht, ist Irene Adler. Die andere, natürlich, ist John. John, John, John. Und immer wieder John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Zeiten der Kälte

Freitag, 14. November 2008 

Es ist Winter in London. Die Luft ist eisig und schmeckt nach Frost. Die Menschen sind gereizt und der Himmel hängt an den Spitzen der großen Hochhäuser, zu deren Füßen sich die Themse kalt und bedrohlich ihren Weg bahnt. Die Bäume an den Ufern und in den Parks sind kahl; zitternd beim Gedanken an die Feuer hinter den sicheren Wänden der Stadt.   
Es ist genau die Zeit im Jahr, zu der man beginnt sich zu fragen, ob es nicht besser wäre zu verbrennen, anstatt zu erfrieren. 

Über der 221B liegt die frühe Dunkelheit des Winterabends und der unruhige Frieden des Verlassenseins. 

John ist nicht da. Er sitzt in einem Restaurant unweit des Trafalgar Square und isst mit Jannett (der langweiligen Lehrerin) zu Abend. Er ist sehr charmant und blauäugig und sie lachen viel über Belanglosigkeiten und Geschichten, die meistens sie erzählt, während das Essen kalt wird. 

Draußen auf der anderen Straßenseite, zwischen den Lichtkegeln zweier Laternen, steht Sherlock im unvollkommenem Schatten und beobachtet sie, ohne, dass er gesehen werden könnte.   
Sherlock bemerkt nicht immer, wenn John die Wohnung verlässt. Oder vielleicht bemerkt er es doch und vergisst es bloß viel zu schnell wieder (all die John Dinge sind so viel zu groß – und er kann nur speichern, was er wirklich braucht). Außerdem: Johns Anwesenheit ist angenehm. Weshalb auf das Gefühl von John verzichten, wenn er doch nicht muss?   
Es ist anders, wenn John eine Verabredung hat. Sherlock weiß es meist schon im Voraus, wenn John für ein Date geht. Und dann vergisst er es auch nicht so leicht wieder. Es macht Krach in seinem Kopf und es gefällt ihm nicht. Er weiß noch nicht genau warum. Und er denkt dann auch nicht darüber nach, so gut es eben geht.   
Und genauso bemerkt Sherlock es auch manchmal nicht, wenn er mit John fortgeht. Er steht einfach auf und folgt John. Unauffällig und mit Abstand. Vielleicht als eine Übung. Denn spannend ist es sicherlich nicht. John kann ihn überraschen, ja. Aber er tut doch meistens, was Sherlock erwartet. Ihn zu beobachten hat etwas Friedvolles an sich. Und Sherlock versucht mit John zum ersten Mal es wirklich zu verstehen, auch, wenn es ihm nicht gelingt. Es endet immer damit, dass Sherlock einfach nur lächelt, wenn John nicht hinsieht, und ihm dankbar ist dafür, dass er bleibt.   
Dieses Mal, wie auch immer, ist es anders. Sherlock endet vor einer Glasscheibe und sieht John beim Lachen zu und fühlt sich ausgeschlossen. Wie er sich immer schon ausgeschlossen gefühlt hat, nur dieses Mal ist es nicht egal, weil es John ist. 

Er steht im Schatten der Stadt und zittert, weil auch sein Körper der Kälte nicht widerstehen kann, selbst wenn er es noch gewöhnt ist zu frieren. Und er kann sehen, wie John sich für sie verstellt. Auf eine vielleicht nicht ganz bewusste Weise, aber trotzdem sichtbar. Er strengt sich an, um ihr zu gefallen. Er lacht etwas zu übertrieben und er macht ihr Komplimente für Dinge, die ihm nicht besonders erscheinen. Sherlock muss das Gespräch nicht hören, um das zu wissen. Er muss nicht einmal besonders nah sein. Sie ist nicht Johns Typ. Genauso wenig wie die letzte (mit dem Hund) und sogar noch ein bisschen weniger als die davor. Es wirkt auf Sherlock beinahe verzweifelt, wie John einfach nimmt was er bekommen kann und dann versucht damit glücklich zu sein. Sherlock versteht es nicht. Gefühle. Wahrscheinlich.   
Er weiß, dass er sich selbst auch vor Johns Freundinnen verstellt. Er knöpft sich zu und er beleidigt sie, indem er ihre Namen vertauscht. Auch das versteht er nicht ganz. Gefühle. Wahrscheinlich.   
(Denn in Wahrheit ist es John, der sich bei seinen Freundinnen nicht auskennt, und Sherlock, der alles über sie weiß.) 

Sherlock friert und wendet sich zum Gehen, wenn der Kellner auf der anderen Seite den Nachtisch serviert. Vanilleeis. In dem Moment, in dem er anfängt sich zu bewegen, schaut John von seinem Teller auf und zu ihm hinüber. Sherlock hält inne, aber John sieht ihn nicht. Er sieht nur seine eigene Reflektion in der Fensterscheibe und er hört für einen ganz kurzen Moment auf, sich zu verstellen. Dann lacht er wieder und Sherlock draußen verschwindet in Richtung Baker Street; der Kamera, die von der Laterne neben dem Restaurant aus auf ihn gerichtet ist, einen kurzen Blick zu werfend. Es ist kein Vorteil, sich um andere Menschen zu sorgen – und doch tun sie es; alle beide. 

 

Dienstag, 18. November 2008

Es ist nahe Mitternacht. Fast Feenzeit. In der Küche tickt die Uhr und Sherlock setzt sich in seinen Sessel, nachdem er Holz aufgelegt hat. Das Feuer knistert. John wird heute nicht mehr nachhause zurück kommen. Er ist bei Jannett. 

Das Handy stöhnt auf dem Sofa. Sherlock steht nicht auf, er öffnet nur die Augen und atmet. Er könnte John schreiben, dass er herkommen soll. Sherlock weiß, John würde kommen. Und er würde wütend auf ihn sein, sobald er merkt, dass nichts ist. Kein Fall; noch nicht einmal ein Notfall. Aber er würde hier sein. Weg von Jannett.   
Unter ihm bei Mrs. Hudson läuft der Fernseher. Wahrscheinlich hat sie vergessen, Tabletten zu kaufen und kann nicht schlafen. Sherlock war einkaufen. Er hat Milch geholt. Aber John hat es nicht bemerkt. Er war zu beschäftigt (mit duschen und rasieren und für sie ordentlich aussehen) um sich Tee zu machen. Er hat nicht in den Kühlschrank gesehen. Und jetzt ist die Flasche leer und ihr Inhalt ein Experiment. 

Sherlock hat plötzlich Angst, dass John nie wieder zurück kommt. 

 

Donnerstag, 27. November 2008

John steht in der Tür zwischen Küche und Wohnzimmer und Blickt zu Sherlock hinüber, der auf dem Sofa liegt und versucht, sich nicht betrogen zu fühlen. Denn dafür gibt es keinen Grund. Absolut keinen Grund. Gasförmiges Wasser dampft aus Johns Teetasse.  
„Sherlock, ich rede mit dir“, versucht John es erneut. Er ist nicht sicher. Ob Sherlock ihn gehört hat, oder ob er tatsächlich schläft (John sieht ihn so selten schlafen, aber so oft schauspielern). Er stellt die Tasse vorsichtig auf dem Wohnzimmertisch ab und geht dann neben Sherlock in die Hocke. Die Gesichtszüge sind glatt.   
„Komm schon, Sherlock, ich weiß, dass du nicht schläfst“, sagt John leise, weil er Angst hat, ihn aufzuwecken. Sherlock schlägt die Augen trotzdem auf. Sie sehen sich an. Ewigkeiten, sagt man wohl. Und Sherlock versucht John so zu sehen, wie seine Freundinnen es tun. Blond und blauäugig und mit soviel Wärme. Er kann verstehen, dass sie mit ihm ausgehen. Aber er findet trotzdem, dass sie ihn nicht verdienen. Sie kennen ihn nicht richtig, sie kennen ihn nicht, wie Sherlock ihn kennt. Dann: Verdient Sherlock ihn?   
Das Handy stöhnt, irgendwo unter ihm.   
John dreht sich um, genervt, und steht auf, bevor Sherlock zu einen Ergebnis kommen kann. 

„Also, was ist nun?“, will er wissen, während Sherlock Irenes Nachricht öffnet.   
Haben Sie Johns Blog gelesen? Er ist köstlich. 

„Was ist womit?“, fragt Sherlock und legt seine Fingerkuppen aneinander. John verdreht die Augen und lässt sich in seinem Sessel nieder, den Oberkörper nach vorne gebeugt, die Arme auf die Oberschenkel gestützt, Finger ineinander verschränkt.   
„Jannett“, sagt John, „Kann sie zu Weihnachten kommen?“ Nein.  
„Warum fragst du mich das und nicht sie?“  
„Weil du auch hier wohnst. Also kann sie kommen.“ Er könnte nein sagen. Er könnte sagen, dass er Jannett nicht dahaben will Weihnachten. Und an keinem anderen Abend. Und was dann? John würde gehen; und zwar zu Jannett. Also sagt er nichts. Er schweigt sich aus und kommt damit zu keinem Ende.

 

Montag, 06. Dezember 2008 

Das Labor leuchtet träge unter der Oberfläche. Molly atmet zu laut in der Stille und Sherlock stört es nicht. Sie lauscht seinem Schweigen und denkt an zuhause, an aberwitzige Hoffnungen und Myosin an den Aktinfasern, rigor mortis.

„John verbringt die Feiertage mit Harriet“, sagt Sherlock mitten in ihre Optorpttion. Er tut das manchmal – über John sprechen. Sie ist nie sicher, ob er es zu ihr sagt, oder zu sich selbst.   
„Wer ist Harriet?“, fragt sie und fühlt sich wagemutig und unsicher zugleich. Sherlock sieht durch das Okular des Mikroskops und sie denkt, dass er vielleicht gar nicht weiß, dass sie da ist.   
„Seine Schwester.“ Es klingt ein wenig unbestimmt. Sie würde gerne weiter fragen. Aber sie will ihren kleinen Erfolgsmoment nicht zerstören; obwohl er sich doch nur über etwas beklagt hat.

(Und sie weiß gar nicht, wie besonders es sie macht.) 

 

Mittwoch, 24. Dezember 2008

Sherlock steht in der grünen Kälte der St. Barths Ortoptionshalle und weiß, dass es nicht Irene Adler ist (auch nicht war und auch niemals sein wird), die da vor ihm liegt. Nur ein bearbeiteter toter Körper. Er hat es auch nicht wirklich erwartet. Um 20:13 Uhr hat er ihre letzte Nachricht bekommen. Und jetzt, kaum zwei Stunden später liegt eine Leiche vor ihm, die bereits einen halben Tag nicht mehr lebt, zu mindest. Ganz zu schweigen von dem Körper den er definitiv nicht wiedererkennt.  
Aber er spielt mit. Er identifiziert den falschen Körper und er nimmt eine Zigarette von Mycroft; einfach weil: warum nicht. Und er genießt es fast, dass er Mycroft so leicht täuschen kann, obwohl sie so viel voneinander wissen, dass es ungesund erscheint. Vielleicht ist es seine Art sich zu rechen – sie hatten noch etwas offen; wegen der Sache mit dem FBI Agenten, der John erschießen wollte. Liebe ist kein Vorteil.

Wenn er nachhause kommt, ist Jannett fort. Alle sind fort, außer John, der immer noch da sitzt und auf ihn wartet, weil Mycroft ihn angerufen hat. John, der tatsächlich geblieben ist. 

Es bleibt also bei den zwei Fragen der vergangenen Wochen. Die eine, die ihn beschäftigt und arbeiten lässt und schlaflos macht (weil die Rätsel ihn immer um die Ruhe bringen), ist Irene Adler. Die Frau. Und warum sie tot sein will.   
Die andere, natürlich, ist John. John, John, John. Und immer wieder John. Und die Tatsache, dass er mitgezählt hat. 

 

Montag, 29. Dezember 2008

Sherlock denkt über die Frau nach, aber es hilft nichts. Der Code könnte alles sein, aber sie spielt und das heißt, es muss einen Hinweis geben. Es ist ein Rätsel nur für ihn. Warum sollte sie ihn rätseln lassen? Auch das Geigespielen hilft nicht. Denn die Töne bleiben nicht bei Irene, sie wandern zu John, der nicht zu seiner Schwester gefahren ist und stattdessen auf Sherlock aufpasst.   
Sherlock braucht niemanden, der auf ihn aufpasst. Aber er ist froh, dass John geblieben ist. John ist geblieben und Jannett ist gegangen und alles könnte gut sein, aber Sherlock versteht nicht, warum.

Sherlock schreibt ein Lied für John. 

 

Mittwoch, 31. Dezember 2008

Sherlock sieht John nach, wenn er die Wohnung verlässt. Warum weiß John es nicht. Warum merkt John nicht, dass er immer noch da ist, obwohl er hätte fort gehen können. Mit Jannett oder Melanie (die mit den Sommersprossen) oder Sarah. Warum merkt er nicht, dass er geblieben ist und was das heißen muss. Oder weiß er es längst und es bedeutet ihm nichts? Es ist bis jetzt niemals jemand bei ihm geblieben, der die Möglichkeit hatte, zu gehen. Die Chance auf etwas besseres. John könnte eine Familie haben. Kinder. Eine Frau, die ihn liebt. John wünscht sich das so sehr. Doch er bleibt trotzdem. Warum sollte er trotzdem bleiben? 

Liebt Sherlock ihn nicht auch? 

London ist kalt unter dem Schnee der, gerade erst gefallen, schon wieder anfängt zu schmelzen. Es ist ein stiller Verlust und wahrscheinlich auch kein endgültiger, aber die Stadt wirkt traurig und grau im letzten Licht des Jahres. 

John sitzt in dem Wagen, der vielleicht ein wenig heller ist als sonst, und sieht hinaus. Durch die getönten Scheiben auf die Häuser, Straßen und Menschen, die vorbei gespült werden. (Was wenn London ein Meer wäre?) Mycroft wird wahrscheinlich wissen wollen, wie es Sherlock geht. Wie er sich benimmt, wie er es verkraftet. John schüttelt den Kopf; für sich selbst. Sherlock Holmes und Liebeskummer. Und sollte nicht John derjenige sein mit dem gebrochenem Herzen? Aber sein Herz ist heil und behütet und schlägt in seiner Brust. Er hat keine Minute an Jannett gedacht seit Weihnachten. Nur daran, was er falsch gemacht hat, aber nicht an sie. Er fragt sich, ob sie recht hat. Ist Sherlock Holmes ein glücklicher Mann? 

Sherlock steht in der verlassenen Lagerhalle, zwischen Regalen und Wänden (er ist mit John gegangen, schon wieder) und hört zu, wie John erklärt, dass sie kein Paar sind und darauf besteht, dass sie Sherlock sagt, dass sie noch lebt. Und nur für das Protokoll: Sherlock kümmert es sehr wohl.  
Er ist definitiv eifersüchtig. Wie sieht es aus, wollen wir etwas essen gehen? 

Sherlock wirft den Amerikaner aus dem Fenster. Drei Mal. Einmal für John. Einmal für Mrs. Hudson und einmal, einfach weil. Gewalt macht süchtig und den Kopf klarer. Er entscheidet, dass er einen klaren Kopf braucht für das Irene Adler Rätsel, dass kleiner und größer zu gleich wird.   
Frohes Neues Jahr. -SH (Danke.)

(Sie würden alle erfrieren, denn Wasser ist zu kalt zum Schwimmen im Winter. Aber der Schnee würde trotzdem schmelzen.)

 

Samstag, 14. Februar 2009

Die Nacht regnet über die Stadt hinweg und der Hochwinter gerät langsam in Vergessenheit. Johns Zimmer ist beinahe dunkel. Nur von der Straße scheint wage das Licht der Laternen hinein. John atmet friedlich und schwer in die staubige Luft. Er hat keine Alpträume mehr. Sherlock steht am Bettende und beobachtet ihn beim schlafen. Er denkt immer noch an Irene Adler. Aber eigentlich nur, weil John gelogen hat. John hat ihm gesagt, dass sie lebt. Natürlich lebt sie auch – aber nun ist es so, das John das nicht weiß, weil Mycroft das Gegenteil denkt. John hat es ihm nicht gesagt, weil er denkt, dass es Sherlock so besser geht. Und er war froh, als er gemerkt hat, dass es ihn nicht kümmert. 

Sherlock übersieht die Zeichen nicht mehr.   
Aber die Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen. John muss es auch wissen.   
Und deshalb muss Sherlock warten, auch wenn er noch nicht weiß, wie man erkennt, dass die Zeit gekommen ist. 

Manchmal ist es leichter mit Lügen zu leben. 

 

Donnerstag, 15. Oktober 2009

Zuweilen ist es seltsam, wie man aufwacht, und Dinge einfach begonnen und geendet haben, ohne dass man es gemerkt hätte. 

John kommt in die Küche. Er hat Träume in den Augen, an die er sich nicht erinnern kann, und seine Haare sind wirr. Es riecht nach Tee und nach Feuer im Kamin. Von draußen regnet es kalt gegen das Glas des Fensters. John hat frei. Mrs. Hudson ist bei ihrer Schwester auf dem Land. Auf dem Tisch dampft eine Tasse. Sherlock sitzt auf seinem Stuhl und liest Zeitung. Neben dem Tee steht ein Korb mit Brötchen und daneben Marmelade und sogar ein Teller.   
„Du hast Frühstück gemacht.“   
„Offensichtlich.“ Sherlock lässt die Zeitung sinken und faltet sie bedächtig zusammen, bevor er John ansieht.   
„Du machst nie Frühstück.“   
„Stört es dich?“  
„Nein“, John lacht überrascht und kribbelig, „Das ist nett.“  
„Gut.“ Sherlock lächelt und John lächelt zurück, unschlüssig, ob er sich setzten will, oder nicht.   
„Einfach so?“, fragt dann schließlich. Sherlock sieht ihn an.   
„Das ist doch was man tut, oder nicht?“, fragt er zurück. Vielleicht amüsiert.   
„Was man tut, wenn...?“   
„Man jemandem eine Freude machen will.“ 

Vielleicht erscheint es zu einfach, wenn man nach so langer Zeit plötzlich merkt, dass man längst angekommen ist. Aber es fühlt sich auch nicht schwer an, wenn John auf Sherlock zu geht und ihn küsst, als hätten sie es schon immer getan. Und er lacht und weint gleichzeitig, wenn er seine Stirn gegen Sherlocks lehnt, weil er es nicht glauben kann. Aber es ist gut.   
Alles ist so gut für diesen einen wundervollen Moment, für den es sich gelohnt hat zu warten und zu frieren und zu hoffen. Für sie beide. 

 

Freitag, 15. Januar 2010

Die Menschen treiben vorbei wie nasser Schnee. Die Stadt ist schmutzig und stumm vom Winter; gestoppt, mitten im Atemholen. John friert. Der Eisregen wäscht das Blut vom ewig feuchten Asphalt. Es ist so schwer, sich zu erinnern. Sein Kopf dröhnt, sobald er die Augen schließt. Neben ihm her läuft der Schmerz, der langsam in seinen Mund kriecht und sich über seine Kehle legt, wie ein tröstender Freund. Die Luft schmeckt nach Staub.  
Ein Schwindler? Nein, sein Hang geht dahin nicht, und was er sprach, war nicht wie Wahnsinn.  Nie. 

Die Stadt friert. Und John wünscht sich, zu verbrennen.

**Author's Note:**

> weil das Leben selten endet, wenn alles perfekt ist. 
> 
> Das Ende ist ein abgewandeltes Zitat aus "Hamlet" von Shakespeare.  
> Orginal Text: "Liebe? Nein, sein Hang geht dahin nicht, und was er sprach, war nicht wie Wahnsinn."  
> Soll darauf verweisen, dass er sich in Wahrheit aus Liebe "umgebracht" hat ;)


End file.
